Solar C. C. Flare
"I do not fear Death, nor do I fear losing someone, it's life, Fate wants payback? She can be the bitch." **--Solar, December 2010 *"Bam said the lady!" **--Solar, For The Lulz Solar C. C. Flare's a former Explorer from the Exploration Team Federation, and as well as a former Hunter (Someone who catches Outlaws), he also has a military record as a former soldier of the Inferno, Solar never knew his Mother at an Early Age, and is known to have a cold-blooded Rivalry with Team Charm. Solar grew up at Wigglytuff's Guild, the place where his memories were first formed due to his mental illnesses, starting to remember at Age Seven, at the time he was being raised by his partner that's older than him by about four years and three fourths, due to Solar's lack of memory of his biological mother and father, he started believing that Ryushu was his mother. After two years of hard training, it eventually was left to waste, while going through the graduation course with Ryushu, Solar unfortunately made his Debut by being eaten by Sara, Yelling to be let out, only to be punched by Cynder, both him and Kaizer were aten, but since the past Kaizer was eaten, Kaizer was put in a Time Paradox never to be seen again. A Lugia stomped Solar into Sara's digestive juices, causing Solar to be in Spirit Form, with the worst of luck, Sara develops a slight attraction to Solar's Spirit Form, but as well as a taste for his body. After touching a stone, Solar is revived into his body again, then going back to Treasure Town. Solar was a war veteran as found out by most, his time inside is more as viewed as an emotional scar, Solar used to have a girlfriend by the name of Shira Thorneleafe, a corrupt Skymin who had her emotions under control, she served the opposing side and, against Solar's heart, was killed by a bullet wound from his handgun, Solar was left in two years of depression and a long-time hate for the opposing side, He attempted suicide thrice, only to be stopped by his friends in his squad. Solar lived in the camp, forgetting about his duties in Treasure Town and stayed in the camp for over a season, he then returned to a military fortress after an argument with Cynder, Managing to get his little paws on an Airship... He commanded the Airship with Team BlastWave, Solar, being a natural-borne leader, easily controlling the men on his ship. As well as learning how to professionally wield a sword. Also, Solar finds it increasingly hard to get along with the newcomers of Aeroenn and the other regions. such examples is shown to be Fire, Discharge and Destroya. Solar is shown to be an Anti-Hero in Mystery Universe, constantly having clashes every now and then with others in the Hero alignment, but he'll work with them if needed to be, or if he wants to. However, it was soon reported that Solar had a few clashes with other heroes, this ultimately led to one person having mental trauma, and a dead resident of the wasteland, as such, Solar has been banished from the Wasteland from the council there. During his exile, Solar has done two things, a resurrection of a mysterious Skymin by the name of Rosaline Valentine (The true identity of Shira Thorneleafe), at first Rose experienced some side-effects, but later cured them, later that time, Solar rented out the Traveling Inn Temperance, which started off his last days in the Wasteland, and then retreating towards the Kingdom of Sky's land, as such, he's been living there for the time being, it was then noted that Solar's sixteenth birthday was soon on the rise, and so was Rose's, the two would plan on mating a few days after Solar's birthday, uniting their two nations under one banner. It was later revealed that this dimension's Solar was an alias and alter-ego of someone of the same name, but who is a lot more powerful than those who know him as this specific Solar =Personality= *Solar's cold-blooded, fight-addicted, always cranky and in a bitter mood, Solar tends to have a downwards view on everyone in the Wasteland, often taking chances to insult them or to exploit something unintelligent in their mind, in return, this caused some in the Wasteland to have a downwards view on him in return, though there are some degrees where Solar is helpful, somewhat kind and nice to some people, he still remains chivalrous however, and would usually risk his life to save a girl that he thinks is worth saving. =Physical Appearance= In the first versions of the earlier comics, Solar is shown to have periwinkle-colored top fur and cream-colored bottom fur, his right eye was supposed to have no pupil or iris and to only have bloodshots on that eye, he usually hides it with his Scope Lenses, he was not to have his Clock Mark on it, and instead, could only be identified by his left blue eye and the Sunlight mark on it (Which was darker in color so it would be easily seen), then soon after, the right eye turned out to have been stabbed and then by the later, healed, having the same color of his eye as the left one. In the later versions, Solar's fur is darkened to a cobalt color after much controversy about Solar having a girly fur color, with this, his right eye is shown to be Golden (a reference to the game 007; Goldeneye), and on top of that, a clock mark (A reference to Chrono Trigger as that clock mark is similar to the game's symbol), Solar's Sunlight Mark was also changed lighter in color so it could be seen more efficiently. Solar still manages to retain his cream-colored bottom fur and that, aside to his right eye was the only things left unchanged in his new design. There has been ideas of giving Solar's clock mark a more starry design and calling it a time mark. As of late, his right eye has been damaged by Rio, and instead of letting it heal from his magic or his blood, he lets it heal in time. =Syndromes and Disorders= PI Solar suffers from Psychotia Insanity, a slight form of PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), this causes him to hallucinate (Though he keeps his hallucinations inside) and often relive some events in his dreams. It also led to multi-persona disorders, which led to Lunar. Another case from PI is a three-second long period of Vertigo if getting up from sleeping or lying down for a while. Depression After a cold execution upon his first lover. Solar was shown to suffer from loneliness, hopelessness, he stored his feeling inside him and would unleash them upon his enemies, but as well as his squadmates at times. This caused him to attempt suicide more than twice, these ways included: *Noose (Hanging; squadmates cut the rope.) *Shooting himself *Lethal Injections =BHS= Solar is shown to suffer from a Broken Heart, go look it up. :/ =Comic Appearances= Solar appears in comics often as a supporting character, then appearing as a main protagonist in a side-comic Latent Origins Solar's appearance in Latent Origins is as a small supporting character, he's one of the supporting characters to have the most lines in one part of the story, he's seen with a group of other Pokemon (Including Lunar) and although he is not the leader, he gains a large role with the main characters, he acts as the Tour Guide for a small team including main characters, later on returning with his group, Solar also appears in the final battle against Arceus. Veiled Dieties Solar makes an appearance as a supporting sidekick of Veiled Dieties, shown to be traveling with the large group of Pokemon, being part of the Reinforcements, unfortunately, the comic was canceled. For The Lulz; Just because we can Solar makes an appearance as the main protagonist of the story, assisted by his two wild friends Chichi and Tsuki. Solar's shown to be the leader, albeit, he cannot seem to get his pals under control, he is also shown to be equally powerful as like the others, but the most dangerous out of the three. In the first few comics he's shown in, he seems to be focused on minor details then major details, but he's also shown to be protective of innocents. Malevolent Secrets Solar is shown to be a Hero with a dark side to him in this comic, only shown reading his book and making an appearance at Comic Six, Solar is also shown to be more intelligent than his Physical appearance (Seeing Solar's a Cyndaquil in this story.), also reading books, however, this causes him to be taunted by the other first-staged Pokemon in the group, and to be interrogated by the older Pokemon.